


~Rockstars~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Leon always dreamt of becoming a Rock star but the only chance he has was with his friend Ibuki, but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship because of a crush
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Mioda Ibuki, Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki
Kudos: 2





	~Rockstars~

Leon had a big dream of becoming the next new thing, ever since he was kid, Leon would fantasize about singing his heart out on a stage with many people watching him. But that dream can't become true if he doesn't have any style for music. So he would ask his friend, Ibuki for some tips since she was in a very known rock band.

At first, it started as practice once a week but quickly transitioned to three days each week. But unknown to Ibuki, Leon had a big crush on her. The former baseball star fell for Ibuki ever since they met in highschool and was never able to confess to her all because he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

So as Ibuki was finished writing the draft of her new song, she started to head to her Studio where her friend Leon was waiting for her, and when she arrived they practiced the sequence of this song. As the two practiced, Ibuki noticed that Leon had trouble with finding the right notes on a certain part, and it did sound like it. 

So she helped Leon by teaching him the right note to play and when to play it. At first when Leon tried, he still made the same mistake as before but kept his spirits up and tried again. The second try was a bust as well but this time Ibuki offered her help but Leon denied since he wanted to do this on his own. But Ibuki decided to help anyway.

The pressure of Ibuki's body against Leon made him a little nervous, but he had to keep composure so Ibuki wouldn't noticed anything unusual. So as Ibuki guided Leon's fingers to play the correct note, after awhile Leon started to become familiar with which notes to play, and soon enough he was able to play the notes on his own.

On the third try, Leon was able to play the right notes which meant that the two was able to progress to the other stage of practice, putting it all together to make Ibuki's style of music. But that was for another day since the two were worn out from practicing the same technique repeatedly for five hours.

When they put up Ibuki's equipment, Leon was about to leave but Ibuki stopped him to ask if wanted to stay for awhile so they can just chill since they rarely see each other because of their hobbies. Leon hesitantly agrees even if he didn't want to be in the same room with the girl he had a crush on.

As Leon put his stuff down and sat down, Ibuki went to get the two of them cold drinks and some snacks. When the Musician returned, the two sat back and just enjoyed each other's company. But Ibuki sparked a conversation after Leon started to act weird.

"Yo, you alright? It looks like you about to melt. Ibuki said concerned.

"Huh? Oh, yea yea, I'm alright just cold" Leon lied.

"One it's not even cold in here, two you didn't say anything until now, and three u have a jacket on, so your lying." Ibuki said as she saw through Leon's lies.

_"Shit, I didn't think about that." Leon thought. ___

____

____

"Well um, it's nothing I just... always thought that you was a great artist and I just inspire to be like you." Leon half lied.

"Mhm, but Ibuki isn't dumb so fess up." Ibuki demanded.

"What? I'm telling the truth." Leon said as he started to sweat.

"Ibuki can tell when someone is lying or they're just a bad liar." Ibuki stated.

Leon sighed. "Fine since your just gonna keep guess that I was lying, the reason was nervous was that ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄʀᴜsʜ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ" Leon said as he whispered the last part.

"What was that last part?" Ibuki asked.

"Nothing!" Leon quickly said.

"Come on, you said I wasn't gonna lie." Ibuki Restated.

" I. have. a. crush. on. you, there I said it" 

"Oh, HUH?! You have a crush on Ibuki?, well that's certainly a turn of events."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Yea what about?" 

"Oh well I just don't feel the same, sorry" Ibuki stated.

"Oh."

And at that moment, Leon felt like his heart broke in two pieces, and tears started to form in his eyes. But before he could run away like he always did, Ibuki started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding with ya, I accept your confession"

"Huh?, really?" said Leon as he wiped his eyes.

"Yea, and to be honest Ibuki had an eye for you as well" Ibuki confessed. "Also I didn't mean to scare ya, sorry" Ibuki continued.

"it's alright, just don't don't do that again, Deal?

"Deal"

So the two spent the rest of their time in Ibuki's studio, sharing laughs and eating snacks. And when it was time for them to leave, Ibuki gave Leon a peck on the cheek which made Leon's face very red and leaving the two blushing.


End file.
